


The White Wolf and the Potion Maker

by Asteroid_Panda



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Chubby Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Mentions of past abuse, Reader-Insert, but nothing graphic, geralt is a soft boi, large reader, medicine talk that may be wrong, more tags as I think of them, overweight reader, this doesnt really follow cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteroid_Panda/pseuds/Asteroid_Panda
Summary: Relaxing after a hunt is all Geralt wanted to do but when a young woman asks for help, Geralt just can't seem to say no.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & You, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 58
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm just going to be upfront, I started writing this after only watching the Netflix show. I actually am in the middle of reading the first book now but this is likely not close to cannon at all. I looked up certain things on the game's wiki page but other than that, I didn't do any other fact checking.  
> As always, kudos and comments fuel my life force so please let me know what you think.

Geralt collapses into the booth as Jaskier slides in across from him. Both men were covered in grit and grime, but Geralt was richer for it and Jaskier had the makings of a new song on the way. The town they were in was as poor as any other, but the people seemed even less friendly than most places. Throughout the pub there was a soft murmur as the barmaid brought the men some drinks. 

The murmur stops as the door opens to reveal a woman with a cloak covering her face and body. The people in the pub look at the new occupant, but return to their own business. Geralt notices the cloaked woman let out a breath as if she was worried about something. 

Surveying the room, the woman’s gaze lands on Geralt’s table and he almost groans. Jaskier looks up in confusion only to follow Geralt’s gaze as the woman reaches their table. Nobody says anything as the woman shifts on her feet and begins to fiddle with her hands, refusing to lift her head. With her face shrouded, Geralt was unable to get a good glance at her face. 

“What?” Geralt finally huffs out. 

Swallowing, the woman answers, “You are Geralt of Rivia correct?” 

He grunts as way of an answer, only slightly surprised she referred to him by his name instead of 'witcher'. The woman continues, “You take requests don’t you? From people who need help.” 

The woman was speaking in a hushed voice, the hood shifting left and right, telling Geralt she was nervous. 

“He most certainly is and most certainly does, fair maiden. He is a friend to humanity and is always willing to help a woman in distress” Jaskier announces. “Come, sit and tell us what monster needs to be slain.”

Geralt glares and grunts but doesn’t say anything as the woman sits beside Jaskier. Still fiddling with her fingers, and picking at her nails, the woman starts to speak. 

“I need to go deep into the forest at the edge of town. However, during the last two return trips I’ve been… attacked. I was wondering if maybe, if you’re able to, that, if possible, you could accompany me tomorrow at dawn.” The woman looks up for the first time since entering the pub and Geralt gets his first glance at the woman’s face. 

Pretty enough, eyes that shined but held deep sorrow. A bit on the plump side, but what Geralt notices the most was the reddened skin on the edge of her hair line, like her hair had been pulled on. There was also a cut along the side of her left cheek, almost healed but still visible.

“It’s very urgent I go,” the woman continues. 

“Why?” Geralt asks blankly.

The woman fidgets in her spot. “There is an herb I need to get to finish a potion.”

Geralt squints and glares at the woman. He could tell she was lying. The question was, why was she lying. 

“No.” Geralt answers. 

“Please it is important. I can’t pay much but I do have coin and my services will be available to you for as long as I live, should I be able to help in any way.”

Jaskier raises an eyebrow and grins at Geralt but the witcher rolls his eyes. “I don’t take sex as a payment option.” 

He had expected the woman to blush at his refusal, what he didn’t expect was to see her blanche. 

“I… I’m a potion maker. I make medicines and such. I know witchers use special potions that heighten their unique abilities and I know how to make those.” Swallowing and looking anywhere but at Geralt she says, “That is what I meant. I’d make whatever potions you’d need, whenever you need.”

The table is silent. Jaskier observes both the woman and Geralt. Geralt was staying quiet, not expecting to be wrong. The woman finally sighs and moves to leave. 

“I am sorry for disturbing you Geralt of Rivia. Thank you for your time and good luck in future hunts. Please have this in exchange for taking your time.” Setting a small vial down on the table, she turns and makes her way towards the door. 

Geralt picks up the vial and uncorks it. Sniffing he mutters, “A blizzard potion?” He studies the vial in his hand closely, when a voice shouts across the pub.

“I thought I told you to stay out unless you learned to play nice, witch!” It was the pub owner. 

The woman who had sought out Geralt froze and turned but kept her hood up, refusing to let her face be seen. “I’m… I’m not a witch,” she said softly. 

The owner made towards her, grabbing hold of her arm and tugging her around like a ragdoll. “I know what you are. You’re trouble.” He shouts as he throws her through the door. “Learn your place and then you can come back.”

The pub laughs as the owner dusts off his hands. Cheering erupts through the pub and Geralt has suddenly loses his appetite. The two men stay silent as they listen to the men gossip. 

“Do you think she’s really a witch?”

“If she weren’t so good with them potions, the mayor would kick her out, with how she refused his son and all.”

“I heard she slapped the boy when he tried to grab her.”

“I heard the boy has been following her ever since.”

“Aye, I heard about that too. If she would stop being such a prude and spread her legs like the bitch she is, she wouldn’t be nearly as much trouble as she is now."

Laughing erupts again and Geralt has finally heard enough. Standing, he goes to the bar and signals the tender. 

“Who was that woman who was just thrown out?”

The bartender laughs. “Who, Y/N?” Signaling to the men who were gossiping, he continues. “Eh, maybe we could get the witcher to take care of our witch problem, huh boys?” The men laugh. Turning back to Geralt, the man loses his mirth when he finds the glare Geralt is giving. “Her name is Y/N. Bit of a loner that one, lives in the cottage between the town and forest. She’s a prude and a bitch so don’t go wasting your time. Plenty of women around her who would be happy to serve even the witcher.”

Grunting, Geralt lays a coin down and leaves, Jaskier close behind. 

“So” Jaskier draws out. Geralt ignores him. “Are we going to see the mystery woman now?”

“‘We aren’t going anywhere. I’m going to find Y/N and pay for the potion she left.”

Jaskier follows with a smile and mutters, “Never said anything about Y/N.” Geralt stops and turns to glare at the smiling bard but continues out the door. 

The town they were in was small, having only a pub, inn, and assorted homes throughout it. While leaving the pub, the two passed by the inn in order to go to the edge of town. As they did, they were able to see the horse stable that was attached to the inn. As Geralt was the last person who had stopped, Roach was nearest to the front. 

Taking a glance without thinking, Geralt stops when he sees the same cloaked woman standing in front of Roach. Making no move to neither hide nor confront, he watches the woman interact with his usually moody horse. Jaskier decides to follow Geralt’s lead and make no move to stop her. 

“What a pretty horse you are!” Y/N exclaims. “Hardly do we ever see such fine horses come through this shithole. Are they treating you well?” The woman looks behind the horse to see that there was indeed fresh hay and water available to the horse. “Oh good, I’m glad.” Leaning forward, she whispers, “These aren’t always the nicest people here. If I were you, I’d leave as soon as possible. You and your master.” 

Roach whinnies and nods her head. Giggling Y/N pets her nose while leaning her forehead between the horse’s eyes. Roach huffs causing Y/N to laugh again, pulling back. The action causes her hood to fall back but Y/N pays no mind to it. 

Geralt sees the woman fully for the first time and is taken aback. She has beautiful eyes like he thought, a smile full of joy, and hair that shines bright against the sun. Her cheeks are plump and flush with a healthy glow. Geralt notices too that she is much larger than most women he had seen in town, but is still short. Shorter than Jaskier at least. Glancing to the side, Geralt notices Jaskier gulp and takes his bottom lip in between his teeth. For some reason, Geralt wants to punch him at this moment more than he usually does. 

“I hope you have safe journeys, pretty horse. I must go to get ready. Goodbye.” Smiling and giving the horse one last pet, Y/N steps back. Moving to grab her hood, she finally notices Geralt and Jaskier standing nearby. The bard looks enraptured while Geralt looks deep in thought. 

Geralt sees the woman look back and forth between them and the horse, only to gasp. “I’m so sorry. Excuse me.”

“Stop,” Geralt commands. The woman halts mid step but doesn’t turn around. “If Roach trusts you then I’ll accept your request.”

Y/N turns around with a confused look on her face.

“Roach never lets me pet her,” the bard pouts quietly. 

Y/N looks from Geralt to the horse she had just been speaking to and a look of understanding dawns on her. “You named your horse Roach?” she frowns.

Geralt can’t help but huff and shoot a small smile at Y/N. “Do you want my help or not?”

Suddenly a face-splitting smile spreads over Y/N’s face. Nodding frantically she accepts. “Yes! Oh of course. Thank you! Thank you so much.” Darting forward she clasps Geralt’s hand and shakes it. “Oh this helps so much, thank you!” 

Geralt doesn’t move as he watches the sullen girl from earlier bubble into a happy sprite. Stepping back she smiles at both men. 

“Fuck” Geralt says under his breath but Jaskier hears and tries to muffle a laugh. 

“You both are welcome to stay at my cottage if you wish to save money on the inn. Plus, since we have to leave at dawn, it would be less hard on you when having to rise so early,” Y/N offers.

“Fine,” Geralt agrees and rolls his eyes at the happy smile Y/N gives him. 

“Wonderful!” Turning, Y/N takes the lead that Roach was on and starts to walk off. “Come pretty horse, I have a lovely place for you. Much warmer than the stalls here.” Roach whinnies, nodding her head causing Y/N to laugh again. 

Geralt watches, amazed at his stubborn mare. The woman they had met only moments before, was being followed by Roach as if she were a love sick puppy. “What the hell,” he mumbles, following the puppy. 

Meanwhile Jaskier watches with an amused look and starts to believe he will have an even better tale at the end of this journey than the one they just finished. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more time Geralt spends with Y/N, the more he starts to wonder how much she's hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words and kudos, they mean the world to mean and help keep me motivated.

The four walk only 15 minutes before they arrive at a small stone cottage. 

“Come on Roach. I’ll get you settled in the stable.” Tugging on the rains, Y/N leads Roach to the small stable that was attached to the cottage. “Please make yourselves at home, we’ll only be a moment.” 

Smiling and humming softly, Y/N turns to leave before either man can say anything. 

“I will see to my own horse,” Geralt huffs after regaining his composure. 

“If you wish,” Y/N laughs lightly. 

Following Y/N, Geralt enters the stable and is surprised to find it empty. He observes his surroundings, taking in the fresh hay and the clean stalls. However, as clean the stables were, Geralt could still see the stain of blood splashed along the walls. Narrowing his eyes, he inhales. The scent was faint but still there, meaning it hadn’t been more than a week since the blood was spilt. 

“Why have a stable with no animals?” Geralt asks with his still-narrowed eyes now on Y/N.

Y/N stills her hand that was brushing Roach but quickly starts the motion again. “I had to sell my horse and sheep when my parents died last month.”

“Hmm,” Geralt grunts, not letting his gaze wander from Y/N’s tense form. 

“There, all set for the night.” Leaning over, Y/N nuzzles Roach and whispers a goodnight. 

Leaving the stables, the two enter the cottage to find Jaskier coming back in from the garden that was situated behind the cottage. The cottage itself held very little. Only a fireplace with a hearth, a small wooden table with two chairs, a bed that could maybe squeeze two people on it, and a long counter that ran the whole length of one wall. Above the counter were shelves filled with drying herbs, pressed flowers, vials and flasks of varying fullnesses, and books scattered everywhere. 

“You know Y/N,” Jaskier starts with a friendly smile, “being a great potion maker such as yourself, I would have pictured you having a tidier garden.”

Y/N had just finished closing the door after letting Geralt in when she turned around with a jolt. Both men observed as Y/N began to lose color, but only Geralt was able to see that not only did she have a cut on her cheek, there were also signs of healing bruises along the edges of her neck. If he were the betting type, he’d say there were probably more the lower one looked. 

“What?” Y/N whispers, her voice as drained as her demeanor.

“Your garden out back here,” Jaskier gestures behind him towards the door he entered from. “It’s a mess.”

Moving with jaunty steps, Y/N slowly makes her way to open the door. As she steps outside, she closes the door with her to keep her guests from seeing any more. She has to bring her hand to her mouth to keep from crying out. 

The neat rows of herbs and flowers she had tended for for years were torn up. Lines of vegetables all smashed. Worst of all was the burned roots of the apple tree. No plant could come back from burned roots. 

Y/N shook and closed her eyes tight as if to make the images before her go away. When she opened her eyes again, the destruction was still there and so was the message that was left. Torturing her wasn’t enough apparently, and neither was killing her animals. They had to destroy her garden as well. 

Wiping away the lone tear that had fallen, Y/N takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly. She only had to wait a couple more weeks, then she could leave. She could do this. 

Putting on a big smile, she goes back inside. “Oh that,yes, well, there was a deer in the garden just the other day and I had a tough time getting it out.”

Geralt glances out the window, allowing him to see the garden for himself. “A deer was able to cleave your pumpkins in half?”

Y/N was already walking away towards the bed. “I’m afraid I only have one bed. I sold a lot of our furniture when my parents died. I do have a cot I can put together. I figured I would sleep outside in the stables. Keep Roach company.” 

Y/N kneels down and pulls a sleeping cot out from underneath the bed. While arranging it, Jaskier takes the opportunity to let his gaze wander. His observation is cut short when Geralt makes what sounds a lot like a growl. 

“Here we are,” Y/N smiles, standing up. “I have to get a few things together before I lay down for the night but please feel free to go to bed if you wish.”

Moving over to her potions counter, Y/N stoops over to grab a large basket and begins to fill it with an assortment of different vials, taking care to check the label of each one. Jaskier comes to lean a hip against the counter and picks up a vial at random. 

“This is truly an impressive layout you have here, my lady.” Jaskier notes as he sends Y/N a suave smile. 

Rolling her eyes, Y/N plucks the vial back out of Jaskier’s hands and puts it back in its proper place. “Thank you, but Y/N is fine. I enjoy what I do so it’s worth putting in the time to have a nice place to work. Do you like what you do?”

Jasiker pauses and cocks his head. “I like writing and singing so I would say yes, I enjoy what I do. How about you Geralt?” Jaskier directs his attention towards the witcher who is watching Y/N.

“Why do you need to bring a basket full of supplies if you are going into the forest to gather herbs?” Geralt ignores Jaskier as usual.

Faltering once again in her movements, Y/N catches herself and clears her throat. “These are just things in case something happens.” 

“Is something going to happen?” Geralt questions with an eyebrow raised and his head tilted. 

“I hope not,” Y/N smiles back at Geralt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little band begins their journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall. super sorry about the long wait. there's been some family emergencies health wise and that took a long time to settle down. everyone is fine now but it was pretty touch and go for a bit. again, thank you Elentari for all your wonderful work on editing my mess lol. hopefully the next chapter wont take as long to get out. love you all!

"Wait, you’re coming with?" Y/N pales as she watches Jaskier pack up his lute.

"Of course," Jaskier looks confused. It reminds Y/N of a lost puppy and as much as she wants to laugh at him, her fears were greater. 

"Oh, I just thought you'd stay with Roach. You know, to keep her safe."

"Trust me, Jaskier is safer with Roach, not the other way around." Geralt can't help but tease while keeping a straight face. Jaskier starts to protest but then shrugs, realizing Geralt was probably correct.

Wringing her hands on the bag strap that rests across her body, Y/N stutters, "Oh, well, I really think you should stay just to keep an eye on her."

"Does this have to do with the blood in the stables?" Geralt asks smoothly. Jaskier looks alarmed, swinging his head between Geralt and Y/N.

Swallowing, Y/N decides to answer honestly. "Yes. I really think Jaskier should stay."

"Do you detest me so much that you do not want my company" Jaskier jests, though Y/N can see the hurt in his eyes.

"No it's just," Y/N glances outside and gives a frustrated sigh. "Fine, but we should bring Roach if you insist on coming. I don't feel safe leaving her here."

Geralt stares Y/N down but finally nods and goes to gather his horse.

"Y/N is there something you aren't telling us?" Jaskier asks. Y/N is taken aback by the sudden seriousness of his demeanor.

Not answering right away Y/N counters, "Are the stories all true? The ones you sing?" 

Jaskier gives the young woman a questioning look and he notices for the first time how scared she appears. Before he has a chance to answer, Geralt returns.

Taking a deep breath Y/N grips her satchel, "Come on, we must not arrive too late."

The small group heads out towards the dense forest. Geralt notices the trickle of a stream that exits the forest and runs along Y/N's cottage. Taking stride along its edge, Y/N follows the stream inward. 

"I don't think we will face any troubles on our journey to my destination so enjoy the walk," Y/N practically sings, swinging her bag with each joyous step. "I grew up playing in these woods, so I know my way pretty well. We're going to the stream's source, a small waterfall."

"Why did we have to leave so early?" Jaskier whines, stepping up to walk alongside Y/N.

Giggling, Y/N grunts as she adjusts her bag. Geralt hadn't noticed it being that heavy last night. Had she filled it even more this morning?

"It's just the best and safest time to mee-" biting her lip hard, Y/N coughs before continuing, "to get to the waterfall."

With a grunt and groan, Geralt rolls his eyes, coming to a stop. "Y/N."

"Please don't ask questions. It's just safer for everyone. I wouldn't ask for your help if it wasn't important. Come on."

After walking in silence for some time, Geralt can't help but notice the side glances that Y/N kept giving him. To his surprise he didn’t find it irritating but somewhat endearing.

"Go ahead and ask, everyone does." Geralt grimaces to keep face.

Y/N jumps at his sudden confrontation and after a minute of ringing her hands some more she starts, "Why do you need two swords?"

Geralt was surprised at the rational question. "One is for monsters. The other for humans."

Furrowing her brows, Y/N counters, "Couldn't a silver sword still kill a human? Why carry an iron if a silver could do both? That just seems a little unnecessary."

Geralt falters, only recovering with a grunt. Jaskier on the other hand barks out laughter. "I've never seen someone trip Geralt up as much as you my dear," he laughs, wiping a tear from his eye.

Y/N gives a small gasp and covers her blushing cheeks with her hands. "Oh gosh, I didn't mean to be rude. It was just something I was curious about and since you said I could ask I did so without thinking. I'm so sorry.” 

Allowing herself to calm down, Y/N keeps on. “I’m sorry about asking for your help too. If I could offer more than the little coin I have and my specialites, I would. However after my parents died things have been tight. If only I was stronger, then I wouldn’t need help. I could stop being afraid of every little noise or rustle.” Crestfallen, Y/N goes silent for a moment. “Oh gosh, I must sound out of my skull, huh? It's just I've never been around someone as attractive as you and it's making me nervous. Oh gosh! I said that out loud didn't I? I'm going to stop talking now." 

Now it was Geralt's turn to let out a laugh. He can't remember the last time a woman had been so honest around him. Although, he was taken aback by how little she seemed to fear him. Thinking on this he starts, "You don’t seem to fear me. Aren't you scared of the Butcher of Blaviken? They say I’m a monster." For some reason her nonchalance about him irks him. She should be scared of him, not smile at him with the force of three suns.

Surprising him once more, Y/N laughs loudly but recovers herself with a little cough. "Trust me Geralt, I know monsters and you're not one of them."

There it was again, that smile. Geralt felt like he had to shield his eyes from how bright it shined. The smile she gave him, _him_ , made him feel like he could do no wrong by her. That he could be a good man.

While Geralt had been thinking Jaskier spoke up. "I wholeheartedly agree my dear." With a large gesture, Jaskier made to put his arm around her shoulder. Y/N was quick to maneuver out of his grasp and stopped when she realized she had.

"Sorry," Y/N whispered with her head lowered. "I… I just..."

Geralt places a heavy hand on Jasiker’s shoulder and grips hard. "Jaskier when will you learn not every lady is open to your charms."

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow." Jaskier caves sideways under Geralt’s grip.

"Oh dear," Y/N almost laughs as she reaches up to remove Geralt’s hand. "No it was rude of me. It's just…" Y/N seemed to be struggling to find the proper words to continue. "It’s been a while since I’ve had a friendly touch."

Both Jaskier and Geralt freeze at her words. Jaskier is the first to recover. Taking a deep bow, he holds out his hand allowing her to decide if she would take it or not. 

"Allow me to apologize on behalf of those before me who thought they could do as they wish." 

Placing a shaking hand in his, Y/N gives a weak smile. "It's not your wrongdoing to forgive but thank you." 

Turning around swiftly, Y/N removes her hand to swipe at tears threatening to fall. "We're here."

Stepping forward through the thick brush, Y/N reveals a decently sized lake with a rushing waterfall. Behind the waterfall, Geralt can just make out what looked like a hollow entrance. 

"I'm going to be right back. Well, maybe be a few minutes. Or possibly a bit longer. Either way," shaking her head to stop her rambling Y/N gets her thoughts together, as well as her courage, "I need you both to stay here. I'm safe. Like I said, it's just returning that I'm scared of. I need you to trust me, please." 

Geralt feels his instincts kick into high gear. "No."

"Please!"

"You asked me to accompany you, so that's what I'm doing."

She growls. "Fine! But Jaskier you stay here with Roach." Y/N turns and stomps off towards the waterfall.

Raising an eyebrow while trying to hide a smirk Geralt followed. 

Once the two reach the edge of the hollow beneath the waterfall, Y/N turns around again. "Stay. Here." She commands which causes Geralt to raise his eyebrow again. Taking a few steps inward, Y/N looks at him with what appears to be sadness as she mutters with a deep breath, "I'm sorry about this."

Damn, he should have known he was walking into a trap. Tensing, Geralt grips the hilt of his sword and readys himself for the inevitable betrayal from another woman he let past his guard. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt finds out what Y/N has been hiding this entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words. It really does help keep me motivated and determined to finish this story

Y/N feels really bad about doing this. _He'll probably hate me after, but I don't know what else to do. It was the agreed upon signal with Idril._

Stepping back Y/N murmurs, "I'm sorry about this." 

Quickly turning her back to Geralt, she misses the way he grips the hilt of his sword and begins to unsheath it. 

Taking a deep breath Y/N begins. 

_When a humble bard_

_Graced a ride along_

_With Geralt of Rivia_

_Along came this song_

_When the White Wolf fought_

_A silver-tongued devil_

_His army of elves_

_At his hooves did they revel_

Geralt watches in stunned silence as she takes her bag off and places it next to a smooth stone. He was expecting to already be fighting if he was honest with himself. While he is looking around for the ambush, Y/N keeps on singing.

_They came after me_

_With masterful deceit_

_Broke down my lute and_

_They kicked in my teeth_

_While the devil's horns_

_Minced our tender meat_

_And so cried the Witcher_

_"He can't be ble-”_

  
  


"Y/N?" comes a small voice. Rounding a corner in the stone wall that Geralt hadn't noticed, a pale white woman emerges. No, not just a woman, an elf!

"Idril! Oh thank goodness!" Y/N runs up to the woman and hugs her. "I was so worried. I'm sorry I'm late."

Laughing while wiping tears away, Idril smiles, "Me? I was worried you'd given up on us. Especially after the last time you left. Those men..."

"Don't worry about them. How are you two doing?" Y/N steps back and places her hands on the woman's belly.

Geralt notices for the first time that the elf woman is pregnant. The wheels in his mind were beginning to turn. “Fuck,” he mutters.

Turning at the sound, Idril gasps and grabs Y/N so she is placed behind the elf woman. “Y/N! Someone followed you. Run!”

Panicking, Y/N pushes forward and places her hands on Idril’s shoulders. “No! Idril, that’s Geralt. I asked him to accompany me for my return. He isn’t here to hurt you.”

"This is why you wouldn't explain yourself," Geralt realizes.

"Yes," Y/N stands strong. "And if you have a problem with her, then you can go!"

Lifting an eyebrow while trying to hide his smirk, Geralt shrugs and leans his back against the wall. "No problem here."

"Good. Good." Y/N mumbles, turning back to Idril. "So you all are doing okay?"

Smiling, Idril sits down on the smooth stone that Y/N had set her bag next to. "We're okay."

"No pains anymore?" 

"No, the remedy you gave helped so much!" 

"Oh good," Y/N says distractedly as she digs around in her bag. "I brought some more just in case. Also some food and herbs for all three of you. Is Lyron doing okay?"

“Yes, he is doing fine with your help.”

“Okay, let me do the examination and then I’ll give you the rundown.”

After about ten minutes of Y/N feeling the woman's belly and asking question after question, Y/N smiles brightly.

"Good news, the baby seems to be healthy and growing. It shouldn't be long now before they're due. You said the births are based on the cycles of the moon, correct?" Idril nods. "If that's the case, I'll come back in two weeks. That should be just before the full moon. I'll stay as long as you need me."

"But Y/N," Idril whispers, eyes flicking back and forth between Y/N and Geralt. "It isn't safe for you. If something like last time happens…" 

"What happened wasn't your fault," Y/N almost laughs.

"But I didn't even help. Even Lyron couldn’t..." 

"’Cause I told you to stay back! It was too dangerous and you have a little one to worry about. Idril, there were five men there," Y/N pleads, looking desperate. “Lyron almost died trying to help. I don’t know how you can even allow me to keep helping you.”

“It will take more than the loss of an arm to keep me down.” A voice fell down with the waterfall. Jumping down, a man lands gracefully next to Geralt. Even Geralt is startled by the man’s sudden appearance. 

Geralt studies the new arrival. The man is also an elf, but as pale as the woman is, the man is a deep, rich brown. His left shoulder is swathed in a cloth to hide the missing limb but the elf holds himself with strength and pride. Striding towards Idril, he stoops down and kisses her cheek. A faint blush blooms, starting at her throat and crawling up her cheeks. 

Geralt moves his eyes to watch Y/N and finds a storm of emotions raging in her eyes. He can only guess what she was feeling. 

Clearing her throat, Y/N regains her composure. “Lyron can I check your arm? Just to be sure it’s healing clean.”

Lyron stands and turns to look at Y/N. “Y/N, it is healing perfectly fine. Who has checked your injuries? Who has mended your wounds?” Y/N shrinks in on herself and rubs her arm with a nervous hand. “No one, am I correct?” The elf’s eyes are hard but caring. 

Geralt speaks up for the first time since the second elf had arrived. “How can you care for others if you neglect to take care of yourself?” 

“I’m fine. They’re blowing what happened to me out of proportion,” Y/N figdets. 

“And your animals? Your garden?” Geralt asks, keeping his emotion out of his voice. 

“What happened to your animals and garden?” Idril asks, concern and panic deeply rooted in the question. 

“Nothing, okay? This is about you two and your baby. As long as you three are okay, I don’t care what happens to me. I just need you all to stay safe and healthy." 

"But Y/N," Idril starts, but is cut off.

"No buts! I am going to keep helping until that baby comes. And even after that. No stupid men with hurt egos will stop me from doing so. Besides, Geralt is here with me this time. I'm not too worried about going back."

"And when you need to return in two weeks?" Geralt questions. "Hmm? I can't just sit and wait around to accompany you again."

"Okay listen," Y/N nearly shouts, stomping her foot, "by the time the full moon comes, the village idiots will have moved on to some other woman to go after and they'll forget about me. There won't be any danger in coming out here or returning to my home."

Sighing and rubbing her temples, Y/N continues. "Look, we should be going. I'm so relieved that you all are okay and if something happens before the full moon, send the crow like last time okay?"

Lyron stares hard at Y/N before nodding. "Fine but please, for yourself and our child, be careful." 

"Of course," Y/N cheers, almost instantly regaining her bubbly attitude. "I will see you all in two weeks. Be safe and have my love." Y/N hugs Idril tight and smiles at Lyron. Moving towards the entrance where Geralt still stood, she grabs hold of the witcher's arm and drags him out. 

Once outside the small cave, they see Jaskier sitting along the water's edge, his bare feet in the water. He has a glazed-over look about him, until he notices Y/N and Geralt heading back. Smiling, he stands and brushes off his backside.

"Ah-ha! The two have returned from their secret escapades. Pray tell, what have you two been doing hmm? Something naughty I hope."

Geralt sees the faintest of blushes start to form on Y/N's plump cheeks, but he notices her scowl more. "No you disgusting pervert. Is there anything else you think about besides, you know, _that_!"

"But how can one think of anything else when they are in the presence of such a glorious lady as yourself?"

Expelling something between a groan and a yell, Y/N stomps ahead of the two, grabbing Roach's bridle. "You shouldn't lie to a woman just to get her to sleep with you, Jaskier. Come on, I want to get back soon so I can rest."

Jaskier loses his smile and mirth at her words. "Why would you think I'm lying, Y/N?"

"Jaskier, just drop it," Geralt says in a low tone to his friend.

"But Geralt," Jaskier starts, but his words stop when he sees Geralt shaking his head.

The band walked in a tense silence for a few minutes before Jaskier starts up again. "So what _were_ you two doing?"

"Nothing." 

"Helping tend to a pregnant elf," Y/N and Geralt speak at the same time.

"What the hell!" Y/N screams, stopping and turning around to look at Geralt incredulously. "I didn’t tell you two for a reason. It's obvious from the songs that you two hate elves! Plus I have to worry about the villagers finding out."

Jaskier looks confused. "I don't hate elves. I’m slightly afraid and mildly intimidated by them, yes, but I don't hate them."

It was Y/N's turn to look confused. "But the songs-"

"-Are exaggerated and mostly incorrect," Geralt grumbles as he glares at Jaskier.

"Oh, well then," Y/N mumbles sheepishly, refusing to look at either man. 

* * *

As the band grows closer to the forest's edge, Geralt can see Y/N growing tense. Her shoulder blades are taught and her steps stiff. By the time they exit, Geralt is amazed she is able to walk at all.

Y/N can feel herself beginning to hyperventilate as she bursts through into the open field. Closing her eyes she waits with bated breath to hear the sounds of footfalls charging to surround her. 

Silence. All that is heard is silence. There is no one waiting. No gang of spited men. Not even the leader of the gang is there waiting for her.

Letting out an almost hysterical laugh, Y/N collapses on her knees. "They're not here." 

"Were you expecting someone?" Jaskier questions as he scans the open field.

Y/N opens her mouth to make an excuse but sees the way Geralt is watching her every move. Clearing her throat she starts again. "Yes, the last few times I returned from the forest I was attacked. I asked for Geralt's help in case this happened again. Lucky for us it did not."

As the band reaches the cottage, Y/N turns to the men and asks them to wait while she gets the rest of the payment. Stepping inside she closes the door behind her, only to have a hand clamp over her mouth. 

* * *

Geralt is slightly put out by the fact that Y/N had asked them to wait outside while she gathered his payment. He had wanted to talk to her about her next journey out to see the elves. Perhaps he should stay the two weeks and accompany her again.

Mulling over the thought he hears a slight gasp, but just as he starts to ask Jaskier if he heard anything, the damn bard starts to strum his lute.

"Jaskier!" Geralt nearly roars. "Can you not disturb my peace for one minute?"

"Well there's no need to be grouchy about it," Jaskier sulks.

Geralt raises his fist and bangs against the door. "Y/N, open the door."

"Geralt, what's wrong?" Jaskier takes a step back in case Geralt has to leap into action. 

Before Geralt can bang the door down, Y/N opens the door a sliver and almost slinks out of the door. Observing her, Geralt sees she looks fine, if not a little shakey. 

"Sorry, couldn't find the bottles of potions," Y/N laughs at herself, shoving a satchel full of potions and another full of coins at him.

Geralt eyes the satchels. "This is too much. Nothing even happened."

"Nonsense! You took the time to help me out and in the end wasted it. If anything i should be apologizing, along with thanking you."

Geralt is surprised at how conflicted he feels. Normally he wouldn't care if a client overpaid, but with Y/N, he can't shake this feeling that something is off. 

Fidgeting on the spot, Y/N speaks up. "Well if you really feel bad about it, come back in two weeks. Now if you'll please excuse me, I'm tired and want to sleep. Luckily this time it will be on my own bed." Laughing a little too loud, Y/N turns and wedges the door open just enough to slide her body inside.

Geralt and Jaskier stand perplexed and a little offended at the dismissal that Y/N gave them. She had been so sweet and honest with them, but abruptly changed her attitude.

"Let's go."

"But Geralt, something must be wrong. Maybe we should-"

"No," Geralt growls. "She has clearly dismissed us. Let's. Go." Abruptly he turns to hide the sliver of hurt that is beginning to take root in his soul. 

* * *

Y/N's head lets her head noiselessly fall against the door, silent tears falling as she listens to the only hope she has walk away.

"Now, we're going to have a nice little talk, okay." Y/N shakes, but is able to nod as a blade's edge glides over her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt seems to catch a break, or so he thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes and comments full my soul 🧡💚🧡

Geralt grunts. He is stiff, tired beyond belief and smells. He hates hunting trolls. Trolls are slow, stupid, and smell. This stakeout has had him camping out in this singular spot for what felt like days. Geralt is trying to remember why he even accepted this stupid quest to begin with.

Now, he does remember and wishes he didn't. Furrowing his brow, he grunts again but this time in agitation at himself rather than the quest at hand. 

Leaving Y/N that day had felt wrong. At first he chalked it up to the strangely strong attraction he had towards the woman. He wanted to believe that his mind was playing a cruel trick. He had just calmed down when that damned bard had to open his mouth that same night.

* * *

_ "Geralt," Jaskier started, with a side glance to his companion across the table. Geralt's behavior since leaving Y/N was odd, which was saying a lot since Geralt's behavior is always odd. _

_ With a grunt as confirmation that Geralt was at least half listening, Jaskier continued. "Remember how Y/N said she couldn't find the potions she had made for you?" _

_ Sighing, Geralt dragged his eyes away from the woman he hoped he could forget his woes with later. "Yes." _

_ "Don't you think that's strange? Her cottage was so bare and her apothecary workbench was so tidy. The night before we left, she was grabbing vials off the shelves without even looking but suddenly she couldn't find the potions she had prepared as payment?" _

_ "Jaskier, it doesn't matter," Geralt blatantly lied. "She made good on her word and paid for the service. I'll go back in two weeks and fulfill my word and that will be the end of it." _

_ "It doesn't feel right." _

_ "Jaskier, I don't care." Geralt ended the conversation by standing from the table.  _

_ "Yeah, Geralt. I know you don't," Jaskier sighed softly to himself _ . 

* * *

Damn that bard. He had a way of getting under Geralt's skin. However even with all the bickering and snide comments, Geralt had somehow grown somewhat fond of the bard. Well, at the very least, Geralt didn't want to see him die. 

_ Snap _

_ Finally _ , Geralt thinks as he downs one of Y/N's potions.  _ Damn these are potent. _ Geralt smiles as he feels his already sensitive senses kick into overdrive. 

* * *

_ Thump _

Geralt drops the troll's head on the doorstep of the town's tavern. Several people rush out the door and stand gawking at the bloody witcher.

"The children are safe!" Someone finally shouts and a round of applause starts up. 

_ Children?  _ He hadn't realized he was hunting a child killing troll.There is only one child he is really curious about. _ Is it healthy still?  _ In just a few days it would enter this world.

Geralt is slightly taken aback by the appreciation he is getting. Even more shocking is when two young women slid up to his sides. Letting his eyes wander the crowd, he looks for Jaskier's smug face. The damn bard would eat this up.

"Oh Witcher, how could we ever thank you?" One of the women coos. 

_ I have a name, how come no one ever uses my name? Y/N did. She saw you as a person _ .  _ Jaskier too now that we are openly admitting shit. Where is he? _

"My agreed upon payment?" Geralt says stoically.

"Oh but we could offer you something extra on top of the payment," the other woman purrs, running her fingers up and down his arm.

Sighing, he looks up towards the sky. The moon is just beginning to rise and he sees that he has at least 3 days till it is full. He has time…

* * *

Groaning, Geralt sits up against the headboard while one of the women whom he had just slept with stands to get a pitcher of wine. The other places a small robe on and walks over to open the windows.

_ Huh, that robe would barely cover Y/N's ass _ , Geralt smirks, picturing her in it nonetheless, as he accepts the wine from woman number one. 

"So, what's next for the grand Witcher?" The robed woman asks. 

"I return to a previous village to fulfill a promise."

"Oh poo," the wine woman cries. "When do you leave?"

"I have to return before the full moon."

"Then you have plenty of time. Won't you stay just a bit longer with us?" The robed woman crawls along the bed and up Geralt's leg. 

Raising an eyebrow, Geralt ignores the woman's advances while simply answering. "No, I'll leave in the morning if I'm to make it on time."

"Wow, you'll be riding a whole month just to fulfill your promise. That's so romantic," the wine woman swoons.

"No," Geralt eyes the woman wondering if she had already consumed too much wine. "The full moon will be here in a night or two."

The woman shared a worried look between them. "Um, Sir Witcher, the moon is waning. The last full moon was 2 nights ago."

Once again, Geralt had been very, very wrong. He didn't have time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am super sorry this took so long. There was a horrible accident at my work 2 weeks ago and has left all of us scarred and troubled. Being in a dark place, I try hard not to write too much because I know my writing gets super depressing during those times. (side note, no this was how the story was planned from the beginning. I'm horrible like that) Anyways I really appreciate all your patience and understanding!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaskier makes a deal with an unlikely companion and Y/N learns how to cope with her new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit yall, could 2020 just chill the fuck out with the heartache?? Anyways, speaking of heartache >,>

**Two Days Before The Full Moon**

Jaskier couldn't believe he was losing this argument. He was a poet, a wordsmith, a music maker! And he was losing an argument, with a horse.

"Come. On." Jaskier finally shouted as he stomped his foot like a child. "Look, Geralt clearly doesn't intend to come back on time and I can't just let this go. What if Y/N's in trouble?"

Roach tilted her head and finally seemed to take interest in the bard.

"Yes," Jaskier sighed, exasperated. "I've been talking about Y/N! Geralt hasn't come back and I'm beginning to think he won't. You and me, we care about Y/N, correct?"

Roach neighed, bobbing her head up and down. Jaskier was sure he'd seen a lot of strange things but a meaningful conversation with a horse had to take the cake.

"Okay, so I say we leave this place and go check in with Y/N ourselves, huh?" Jaskier motions between himself and Roach and flashes what he hopes is a charming smile.

After making his point, Roach let him saddle his bags and take her reins. Jaskier stood next to Roach and began lifting his foot to mount the large steed when Roach sidestepped. Jaskier's foot fell with a heavy thump.

"Oh come on!" Jaskier threw his head back and groaned. "We would arrive faster if you let me ride."

Roach stomped her hoof and dragged it back. Jaskier groaned and shook his head in disbelief. Clearly this was a line that Roach refused to cross.

* * *

Y/N's eyelids were heavy. She couldn't think of another time in her life that she had ever felt so tired. No matter what though, she had to stay awake. At least until Jordan finally passed out.

Looking around her home, Y/N wanted to cry at the destruction that lay everywhere. Since that day when her little expedition band returned, Jordan had kept Y/N by his side at all times.

Oh, she had thought to resist but the moment she came back inside from paying Geralt, Jordan had thrown a powder in her face, paralyzing her. Since then, Jordan has been keeping her compliant with sedatives. How someone as thick-headed as he learned about these things she'll never know. However, there was one thing he hadn't taken into consideration when drugging her.

She was a large woman. Larger than almost all women in the village. Whoever had told Jordan about the sedative clearly didn't take Y/N's large size into account. This was her one saving grace and she had to make sure to put it to use.

Laying limp next to Jordan in the same bed, she finally felt his breath even out. After waiting another five minutes or so, she slides out of the bed as quietly as she can. While he wasn't giving Y/N enough sedatives to make her a ragdoll, it was still enough to make her woozy.

Moving over towards her ruined apothecary bench, Y/N is able to find a quill, ink and a sheet of paper in the dark. Jordan had believed if he destroyed her bench then she wouldn't be able to work. What a fool, everything was still here, just in a mess.

Quickly as she could Y/N penned a letter using the moon as her candlelight. In it she explained what had happened and that she planned to escape the night before the full moon, which was now in two days. Thinking fast, Y/N also said that they shouldn't send any answer in case someone other than herself finds the crow or letter. Rolling the note into a scroll, Y/N decided it would also be a good time to put together her satchel and stash it somewhere safe.

After putting together her materials, Y/N slid outside to her ruined garden. She gently placed the satchel inside of a smashed pumpkin and positioned the pumpkin to look as if it were laying on its side.

Once that was settled, she gave a sharp whistle and stood perfectly still in case someone had heard her. After a few seconds the only sound that was heard was the sound of wings beating the air.

A large object could be seen moving against the dark skies. Landing on the fence that surrounded her back garden, a huge, midnight blue crow hopped excitedly from one claw to the other. Just as it opened its beak to caw, Y/N shushed it.

"Please be quiet, pretty one," Y/N whispered as she ran her index finger against its inky feathers. "You must take this to Idril and quickly. I may not be able to see you much in the coming days, pretty one." Y/N leaned forward as the crow reached up to nuzzle against her chin and neck.

"Be safe in your flight," Y/N prayed as she gave the sealed letter to the crow, watching as it clutched the letter tightly in its talons.

After watching the shadow fly off into the night, Y/N knew her time of scheming was coming to a close. Jordan would wake from his drunken nap and demand attention. It amazed Y/N how a person could function when they never slept through a whole night.

Sliding back in through the door, she had been right to hurry because just as the door latch clicked, Jordan stirred. "Woman?" he slurred.

"Yes?" Y/N answered softly. Maybe if she stayed quiet he would go back to sleep.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he demanded, still sounding drunk.

"I had to relieve myself." Y/N licked her lips and felt her palms sweating. She was thankful for the dark now.

"Come here," Jordan ordered as he rolled over on his back.

Dread filled Y/N's belly. Slowly she made her way back to her bed and prayed that the next two days passed quickly.


End file.
